Chaos Combined
by Sky Fallen Darkness
Summary: As Sonic and his friends are hopelessly battling Eggman, and Sonic's side is losing, the tables turn when four people of other dimensions show up. Who are they, and what adventures do they bring? Follow these eight heroes as they go through friendship, pain, adventure, humor, angst, anger, and supernatural events occur. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Short Prolouge Shocks and Ghosts

**Firestar's POV**

"What is it Jayfeather?" A ginger tom called as a gray tabby stood at the entrance of the mossy cave.

Jayfeather stared the lean ginger tom right in the eye, even though the sharp tongue medicine cat was blind.

"I have received a prophecy from the spirits of elsewhere." Jayfeather said quietly, shuffling his paws along the sandy ground. Firestar slightly frowned. His hotheaded grandson never acted like this. He raised his guard and said

"Tell me some more information." Firestar said, is a slight rude manner.

"Well, it involves you, me, Lionblaze, and Dovewing." "Why don't you fet-"Just then, Hazeltail came in to report a fox along the Windclan border.

"Thank you Hazeltail. By the way, can you bring Lionblaze and Dovewing to me please?" Hazeltail dipped her head and raced of to find her two fellow warriors. Soon enough, Dovewing and Lionblaze were in the den. "Whats this all about." Lionblaze muttered grumpily. Then Firestar noticed bits of moss on his side so he came to the conclusion that he was sleeping.

"Well brother, I was given a prophecy about us going to a different dimension."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to say something, but Dovewing yelped as a red stone fell on her head. As it rolled onto the floor, it was glowing brighter every second, until it was too bright to see anymore as brightness blinded the four cats. All Firestar could see then was darkness.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic was running a brisk jog, maybe about 200 mph. That was until, he noticed a gray rock on the middle of the path. Only a few feet from the rock, he skidded to a stop right in front of the rock. Sonic quickly noticed it wasn't a rock, though from far away it looked like on. The figure had dark gray jeans with a few tears in there. It was also wearing a plain gray t-shirt with a cotton gray jacket, though the hood and a orange rim. The fur was a gray tabby, with strange black gloves and shoes. Sonic felt annoyed that a citizen would nap right in the middle of the trail, I mean who would do that! "What are you doing in the path?" Sonic asked loudly. He waited a few moments, to only then see that its flank was barely rising. Sonic felt a sudden concern, so he lifted it up and ran into the forest. As soon as he stopped in a stone clearing, the figure began to wake up.

Sonic set the thing on the ground, to see a cat standing up. He quickly noticed that it wasn't having the best life. Scars ran across its arms at the jacket fell of of its arms, and one of its ears were slightly torn. But the thing that shocked Sonic most was when the cat opened his eyes, they were blind blue.

* * *

**Jayfeather's POV**

He opened his eyes, but to his shock, he actually saw. There was a beautiful green forest ahead of him, oak trees reaching to the clouds. But Jayfeather was seeing this.

"Am I dead in Starclan?" Jayfeather groaned, for the blind tabby could only see in with the heavenly spirits.

"Nope, not dead, but what is the name of hedgehogs is Starclan?" An unfamiliar voice said. He looked behind him only to see a blue...hedgehog standing on its hind legs?!

"What in Starclan?!" Jayfeather yelped, soon realizing when he stood up, he was on his hind legs too. Just like a twoleg.

"What am I, and what are you?!" Jayfeather asked, trying to regain his cool. He didn't want the hedgehog-thing to know that he was scared.

"I," The hedgehog-thing laughed, "am a hedgehog name Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive!" As "Sonic" said that, he privately thought of Windclan, the clan of running and the moors. "But you on the other hand," Sonic continued, snapping Jayfeather to reality, "are a gray tabby cat with black gloves, shoes, a dark gray jacket, gray shirt, dark gray ripped jeans, and blind blue eyes.

* * *

Jayfeather couldn't believe it. That Sonic just called him blind.

"Don't get mad!" A scarily familiar feminine voice called to them. They both whipped their heads around, to see a ghostly figure she-cat with white fur and green eyes.

"Half Moon." Jayfeather whispered, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes as he saw the cat he loved most right in front of his eyes. Sonic was just standing there, flabbergasted.

"Who. Are. You?" Sonic asked breathlessly."

"My name is Half Moon."

Suddenly the white she-cat floated to Jayfeather, and as she touched his head, suddenly he knew information, like the purpose of clothes, gloves, and most of his memories. He heard a voice in his head too, whispering the answer on why he could see. Jayfeather firmly nodded, as he knew. Then he stared at Sonic, and as Sonic stared right back into his gaze, silence for once broke in, silencing the clearing.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic just stared, flabbergasted. First the cat, then the ghost. What next, Eggman? But as he stared at the blind cat, a strange creeping feeling told him that that cat wasn't as blind as he thought. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the white ghost floated to him, and said

"Hello Sonic." Half Moon said

"H-h-he-hello." Sonic stammered, slightly blushing.

Half Moon quietly laughed, but for once, Sonic wasn't mad that she was laughing at him. When Half Moon laughed, a happy feeling came to him.

"Sonic," She said, snapping him back to reality, "I would like you to meet my friend, who is intelligent, hotheaded , kind in his own way, strong-" She said until cut off by the gray cat.

"Thanks Half Moon, but I can finish the rest. Greetings Sonic, my name is Jayfeather, but you can call me Jay."

Right then. his wrist beeped, as his communicator was contacted. It was Cream the Rabbit.

"Hi Sonic. Could you please come to my house? Don't worry, if you have a friend, bring them! I think they would like to meet him too.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, Bad, strange? Please tell me. If there could be some changes made, please tell! Enjoy**

**~Sky**


	2. Gray cats and long dead friends

**Knuckles POV**

He was just sleeping next to the Master Emerald that day. It was a normal day of doing almost nothing. But just as he fell asleep he heard a voice. A feminine voice singing nearby, like on the steps or something. Wait, a person? Knuckles stood up quickly and turned his head to see a light gray cat with a black dress sing.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

_Who is this person?_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away...you don't feel me..here...anymore."

_Why is she here?_

_No one ever just 'pops' up here._

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

_I've never seen her before. At all._

_Why is she singing with her eyes closed?_

_Knuckles studied the cat. She must of had a hard life he reasoned when he noticed the scars on her back and arms, with two nicks in her ear. Her fur was light gray, looking soft except for the patches of the scars were. She had a long tail, and her gloves and shoes were the color of Shadow's pelt. Black._

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

_She sure has a beautiful voice, its like a soft melody._

_She looks... sad. _

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

_I'm gonna go talk to her._

* * *

**Dovewing's point of view**

It was black as the midnight sky. She wondered where she was, because she couldn't see where she was. _Is this what its like be blind? _Dovewing thought.

"Hey, you there." A paw was shaking her shoulder, slightly rough but gentle. _Maybe its Lionblaze or Bumblestripe! _She thought hopefully. She had developed a crush on the gray and black tabby. She opened her jade eyes quickly, shocked to see what she didn't expect. A red...twoleg? A red twoleg-thing stood next to her. Its paws were snow white, though Dovewing thought they looked unnatural. On those paws were...spikes? Why would anything have spikes on their paws? Its head too... It was rounded with a narrow snout. Its muscles rippled in the harsh sunlight, showing that it was clearly strong. Maybe almost as strong as Lionblaze. But its eyes... it was a light violet color. She had never seen eyes like that before. On the back of its head, the fur stuck out stiffly, but curved downward. On the hind paws... there were weird things on the hind paws. Slightly trembling, she slowing looked up to the figures face.

"Are you alright?" it asked. Dovewing was surprised to hear the tone of his voice: it was gentle and kind, but was deep and slightly hardened, like Dustpelt. She stared into those violet eyes and nodded shyly. The only reason why she responded was because her instinct told her that she would be safe with him.

"Whats your name?" She asked softly. She hated the fact that her voice was small, slightly shaky, and timid, like a small kit.

The red figure smiled and held out his hand out, as if he was going to help her up.

"My name is Knuckles. Knuckles the Enchinda." Dovewing shyly took his hand a stood up. Dovewing yelp as she looked at her paws to see that she had those fake gloves on too, but hers were as black as Spiderleg's glossy pelt in the sunlight. Gulping, she looked down at her hind paws. Two things hit her in the face at once: One, she had those fake hind paws too, but again, they were black. Two, she was standing on her hind legs.

"Excuse me, but what was the song you were singing?" Knuckles said curiously.

"Song? What song?" Dovewing said, confused.

"Knuckles, she doesn't know what your talking about." A voice called out.

They both spun around quickly to look at a giant green stone. But most importantly, the person that was there. It looked just like Knuckles, but it was more orange in had weird things on and the curving spikes had things wrapped around them.

"Greetings young Dovewing. My name is Tikal." The orange figure said formally but sweetly.

"Wait, Dovewhat?" Knuckles protested.

"Knuckles, be patient. This cat comes from another planet and dimension, she doesn't understand Mobian life and ways, so I came here to give her that information." Tikal turned back to the quivering she-cat.

"Hold on a moment." She soothed. Tikal touched her hand to her head, and information flowed into her mind. Random things, like shoes, gloves, houses, and other things came into her mind, and everything fit in. Now most things made sense. Most

"Wait Tikal!" She called as she spun around, snapped back to reality. Tikal was gone, replaced by a dumbfounded and worried Knuckles.

"You okay?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said brightly.

* * *

**Knuckles POV**

He watched as the gray cat straightened out her black dress, her jade green eyes shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes reminded her of Sonic's, but hers looked darker, and prettier. Then, the communicator on his wrist went of, and Knuckles found himself staring at Cream.

"Hi Mr. Knuckles. I met a weird person, but he's friendly, and he claims he has important information for you, me, Sonic, Tails, and three other people."

"But i'm with a friend right now." He said glancing at the gray she-cat.

"Who cares?" Cream said brightly.

"Its a gray she-cat." He muttered to her.

Cream froze, which is weird, because she had an odd expression on her face.

"A gray she-cat. Does she have green eyes like Sonic's?" She asked quickly.

"Yep." He said uneasy. Those were odd questions. It almost seemed like they were talking about the gray cat right next to him, staring awed at the scenery around her.

Cream went of the screen for a second, conversed with another voice, then popped back on the screen.

"My friend asked for you to bring her. Come to my house soon please." She asked, half asking half begging. He couldn't resist the puppy stare, so he said sure, and hung up. Knuckles turned to face his new friend.

"Do you mind going somewhere?" Knuckles asked.

"Nope. Not at all." She said happily. Knuckles was staring to like this cat. She was friendly, energetic, and happy all the time, unlike a certain enchinda right next to her. They started walking down the steps of the shrine, heading down to Cream's house.

"By the way," He asked as they started making their way down the path.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Whats your name." Knuckles asked quizzically. He still didn't get her name yet.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. "My name is Dovewing, but you can just call me Dove."


End file.
